Your Secret is Safe with Me
by IKindaDigCrazyGuys
Summary: After Jordan Cena struggles in the modeling industry, she visits her big brother in Florida where she takes a job with his talent agency, WWE: Work Wow Entertain. As she works with models, actors, and singers from all over, she finds herself in a rather peculiar predicament. Rated M. John Cena/Nikki Bella, Randy Orton/OC, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins


**Chapter 1—Going Home**

**Summary: After Jordan Cena struggles in the modeling industry, she visits her big brother in Florida where she takes a job with his talent agency, WWE: Work Wow Entertain. As she works with models, actors, and singers from all over, she finds herself in a rather peculiar predicament. **

**Rated M—Language; Violence; Sex**

**Randy Orton/OC; Seth Rollins/Roman Reigns; Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins; Fandango/Summer Rae **

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**[June]**

John Cena sat behind his desk as he stared at the computer screen; his whole day was packed with meetings and deadlines. There was no way he would be able to pick up his baby sister from the airport. Granted, Jordan Cena wasn't a toddler, but to John she was. Only 10 years separated the siblings; John practically raised her after their parents passed away a decade ago.

The corporate business wasn't something John ever thought he would be doing for the rest of his life; he had dreams of becoming a professional athlete. Sitting behind a desk all day was never in his plan, but everything happens for a reason, right?

John was in the middle of this thoughts when there was a knock on the door. It was John's assistant, Nicole.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but your sister's flight lands in 30 minutes," she said.

He sighed. "But I have a meeting in 20," he said. He paused to think; he gasped when he found a solution. "Take the company car and pick her up for me," he said.

Nicole nodded. "She's expecting you; how will she know that I'm picking her up? You can't just call her while she's on the plane," the assistant pointed out.

John thought about the dilemma "You could just write her name on a big piece of paper and hold it up like everyone else," he suggested.

Nicole nodded and did just that; she marched off to her small desk and pulled a sheet of typing paper from the printer on which she wrote is large, dark letters: Jordan Cena. When the sign was complete, Nicole grabbed her purse and the keys to the company car before letting John know that she was leaving.

"Thank, Nicole. Be warned: Jordan can be hostile, but I'm sure it's something you can handle," he said.

"You're welcome, but I have a question," Nicole said. John waited to hear the question. "What does she look like?" she asked.

John had never introduced his sister to his friends and coworkers; he was overprotective like that. Sure he mentioned her once or twice, but he was never eager to bring her around. Partially because of his overprotective nature; partially because of her overbearing personality. She spoke her mind and put her life on display for everyone to see.

He stammered a bit. "Um, I guess she'll just have to come to you. She changes her look so often that I honestly have no clue what she would look like now," he said.

Nicole nodded and left. In the car, she was nervous about meeting her boss' sister. She had heard many phone calls from John's office during which he was yelling at his younger sister for various reasons. If Jordan was anything like John, Nicole assumed she would be just as serious and hardnosed as her big brother.

When she pulled up to the airport, Nicole took a deep breath and prepared herself to meet Jordan and explain to her that John was too busy to pick her up. She smoothed out her dress and stepped out of the car to meet her fate. Nicole stood near the baggage claim with the sign and waited patiently. She watched intently as people passed by; Nicole perked up when she saw a stern looking young woman in a pants suit. She smiled politely and opened her mouth to introduce herself, but the woman walked right by her.

Nicole frowned in confusion; she thought that woman was John's sister. She sighed and continued to wait. She was daydreaming when she was interrupted.

"I guess John was too busy to pick me up himself, huh?"

Nicole looked up to see the complete opposite of what she expected. The woman who stood before her was dressed in a blue chiffon high low dress, gladiator sandals, a Michael Kors bag and a Michael Kors watch. Her hair was waist length with an ombre coloring; brown closer to her roots and it faded into a sandy blonde half way down. The woman Nicole saw before her wasn't who she was expecting, but she nodded anyway.

"Yeah. He has a lot of work to get done, so he sent me. I'm Nicole; his assistant," she said.

Jordan smirked. "So that's what they're called now, huh?" she asked. Nicole didn't know what to say; she couldn't believe that Jordan implied that she was sleeping with John.

"So… are we going to leave or are we just going to stand here and stare at each other?" Jordan asked.

Nicole cleared her head and led the way to the car. She helped Jordan with her bags and got settled in the car. Nicole tried to make conversation in the car. "So John doesn't talk much about you," she said.

Jordan chuckled. "Yeah. I know. Shame will do that," she said.

"Shame?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. What I do for a living isn't exactly what John would rather I do," she said.

Nicole frowned. "What is it that you do?" she asked curiously.

"Let's just say that I wrote off this boob job on my taxes," Jordan said. "Nice, aren't they?" she asked as she pushed her breast together. Nicole stammered; she was speechless. "What size are yours?" she asked Nicole.

The driver looked down at her own breast before answering. "They're Ds," she said shyly. She felt obligated to ask Jordan the same, so she did. "What are yours?"

Still admiring her own boobs, Jordan smiled. "These are DDs. Best investment I've ever made," she said.

Nicole smiled politely and continued driving. Soon, her cell phone rang; it was John.

**Yes, sir? **

_Did you find her? _

**Yes, sir. I just picked her up. Where am I supposed to take her? **

_Bring her back here. I want to see her before she heads home. _

**Alright. See you soon. **

"That was your brother," Nicole told Jordan after she hung up the phone.

"Obviously. Where are we going?" she asked.

Nicole sighed at Jordan's attitude. "Back to the office; he wants to see you before you go home," she said.

It was Jordan's time to sigh. "Okay," she said.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just wasn't expecting to see him today. I wanted to just go home and get settled before he got there,"

"Oh, you're staying with John while you're here?" she asked.

Jordan nodded. "Yeah. Just until I find a place of my own," she said.

Nicole couldn't think of anything else to say, so the rest of the drive was uncomfortably silent. When they arrived at the office, Nicole relayed a message from John. "His office is on the top floor. I have to go run some more errands, so you have to by yourself," she said.

Jordan hesitated and sighed. "Well, thanks for picking me up. It was nice to meet you," she said.

Nicole smiled politely and watched the young woman walk into the building; she called John.

**I just dropped her off, sir. She's on her way up. What do you want me to do with her luggage? **

_Just take them to my place and put them in a guest room. Thank you so much, Nicole. You've been so helpful today. I really appreciate it. _

**No problem, sir. **

Jordan stood in the lobby of the building and looked around; it was a lot more than she expected. As she admired the interior, a security guard in a suit approached her.

"Can I help you find something?" he asked in a bone chillingly creepy voice. Jordan smiled at him; his brown hair was greased and combed back. Jordan noticed he had an arrogant twitch in his shoulder.

"Actually, yes. I'm looking for John Cena," she said.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Do you have an appointment?" he asked.

Jordan frowned. "I didn't think I needed one. He's expecting me," she said.

"Yeah. Sure he is," the security said full of skepticism. He spoke into a device on his sleeve. "This is Ambrose. There's a woman trying to see the boss. She said he's expecting her. Can you check on that for me?" he spoke

Within seconds another person responded. "This Rollins. Boss isn't expecting anyone today except his brother, Jordan,"

The security guard that Jordan learned was Ambrose smirked. "Sorry, darlin'. John Cena isn't expecting you today. So, unless you have an appointment, which you don't, you're going to have to leave. I'll walk you out," he said.

Before Jordan could correct him, another voice chimed in over the communication device. "Jordan isn't his brother, dumbasses. She's a chick; Cena's sister. Oh and this is Reigns."

Jordan smirked. "Good morning, Mr. Ambrose. My name is Jordan Cena. Now, could you please show me to my brother's office?" she asked.

The man stammered before composing himself. "I am so sorry, Miss Cena. I'm Dean Ambrose, head of security. Please forgive me. We weren't told that you would be a woman. We assumed that Jordan Cena was a man," he said.

Jordan nodded. "Well, you know what they say when you assume. Except, in this case, you're the only one who's going to end up looking like an ass. Especially since your boss is going to know how incompetent you are. I mean, what if some random guy walked in and said he was here to see John? You'd let him go up to John's office without trying to figure out who he is," she said.

The guard nodded. "I understand. Again, I'm sorry. I'll walk you to his office; right this way," he said. Jordan followed him to the elevator while he tried his hand at small talk.

"So how long are you in Florida?" he asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"I really don't know right now. Maybe a few days, maybe a few years," she said. Dean nodded. Soon enough, the elevator arrived to the top floor and opened.

"Follow me," Dean said. Jordan did just that in silence. "Here we are, ma'am," he said as they stood in front of a door that had a plaque that read: **John Cena, CEO**

"Thank you, Dean," Jordan said. Dean nodded and walked away. Jordan sighed and knocked; she heard John grant her entrance on the other side of the door. She couldn't suppress her smile as she pushed open the door.

"Hey, John," she said happily. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Just give me a moment to soak all of this in. I haven't seen you wear so much fabric before. It's overwhelming," he said mockingly.

Jordan rolled her eyes and sat down. "Whatever, asshole. What do you want?" she asked.

John shrugged. "Nothing. Just wanted to see how you were doing. You know, check on my best work," he said.

Jordan shook her head. "I wouldn't say I'm your best work, Jay. It's getting harder for me to find work." She said.

He was shocked. "Wow. Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Maybe I should add my last name to my work," she said.

John laughed. "I thought you liked the one name thing?" Jordan nodded. "I do, but it's like they don't take me seriously. If they knew who I am and where I come from, I'd be booking shoots left and right." She said.

He nodded. "I guess, but is that really what you want? I mean, the whole reason why you just went by Jordan was because you didn't want to get jobs based on who I am," he said.

Jordan sighed. "I don't know what I want at this point. All I know is that I want to get paid. The only way I'm going to get paid is if I get jobs. And apparently, being young, attractive, and smart isn't the way to go about it," she said.

He laughed. "Since when are models smart?" he asked. Jordan flipped him off. "I didn't mean that kind of smart. I meant smart as in being smart about who you pose for, how much skin you show, that sort of thing," she said.

"Yeah, I know. I could talk to some people if you want; get your name and face out there. That _is _what I do, you know," he said.

Jordan sighed. "I know, but I don't want to be that person who gets booked because of who she knows.

"No one has to know, Jordan. I just want to help you out," he said.

She smiled. "And I appreciate it, but let me do this on my own for a while. Then when it gets really bad, I'll come crawling to big brother for help. Okay?" she said.

John nodded. "Fine. In the meantime, would you like a job here?" he asked.

Jordan's eyes widened. "Me? Work for you? Hell no, Jay. Nope. Can't do it," she said.

"Why not? I'm a decent guy," he said.

She chuckled. "Decent guy? Really? You're a jerk, John. I would never work for you," she said.

John smirked. "Really? What if I put you in charge of Dress to Impress?" he asked.

Jordan narrowed her eyes. "Don't you already have someone doing that?" she asked.

"Well, not really. The clients just sort of look through the closet and pick out stuff. Everybody sort of helps with that, but there isn't someone to say whether or not an outfit looks good enough," he said.

She thought for a moment. "If I take the job, what exactly would I be doing?" she asked.

John smiled. "You'd pick out clothes for the clients to wear to interviews, public events, parties, and anywhere else they need to go that relates to their job. You'd also be ordering clothes when we need them. Uh, you'd handle just about anything that pertains to the clothes." he said.

"Hmm…" she said as she thought about the possibilities.

"To help you out, I'll even let you use the closet when you go out to interviews," John said.

Jordan smiled. "I think I'll take the job," she said.

John smirked and pulled out a folder with Jordan's name on it. "Welcome to Work Wow Entertain Talent Management, Miss Cena. You start today," he said.

"You planned all of this, John?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah. I knew you were struggling, so I came up with this job for you. Just until you get back on the runway, of course," he said.

Jordan grinned. "Thank you so much, John. I really appreciate this," she said.

"No problem, sis," he said. Through a small window in his door, he saw Reigns the security guard walking around. "I'll have one of the guys from security show you the closet and your office," he said.

"Oh, speaking of your security—" she started. John cut her off. "I know. They're idiots. I heard them on the radio when you got here," he said. They laughed together. "Come on, let me introduce you," John said as he stood from his desk.

Outside his office, John waved Reigns over to them. "Jordan, this is Roman Reigns; he's one of my security guys. Roman, this is my very female sister, Jordan," he said.

Roman's eyes widened. "I am so sorry about earlier. Dean and Seth can be dumber than rocks sometimes. I'm Roman. I work in security," he said.

Jordan chuckled. "Yeah. I know," she said. Roman laughed nervously and went to walk away, but John stopped him.

"Hold on, Roman. I need you to take her to the closet and show her to her office. She's going to be working in Dress to Impress," he said.

Roman nodded. He started walking, and Jordan followed him. Jordan noticed how anxious he was, but she ignored it as they got closer to her new area of work. She knew she would enjoy working with her brother. After all, she was a model; a struggling model, but a model nonetheless. She never pictured herself working for a talent agency, but it was only temporary—she hoped.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. Please review! I think I'm going to do a system where I only update when a chapter gets at least five reviews. I love to hear from you so please please please review. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
